


PS: I Miss You

by MarinaLupin, MiraBlack



Series: PS: Letters [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Carta, F/M, Letter, To Be Continued
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-23
Updated: 2012-09-23
Packaged: 2018-09-09 23:49:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8918395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarinaLupin/pseuds/MarinaLupin, https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiraBlack/pseuds/MiraBlack
Summary: Cartas, apenas algumas centenas de cartas da sua amada, era isso que Steve tinha em mãos agora, apenas isso, algumas cartas, que lhe remetiam o seu passado, fora isso que sobrara dele, só isso. Era isso que ele pensava até encontrar entre elas uma bem especial...One baseada no FILME.[Antes de Capitão América 2 | Steve/Peggy | Oneshot]





	

**Author's Note:**

> # Steve Rogers e Peggy Carter infelizmente não nós pertencem, então créditos aos seus criadores.  
> # Plágio é crime, e quem tentar está sujeito a morte.  
> # Escrita antes do filme Capitão América 2 ser lançado.  
> # Esperamos que gostem.  
> # Se estiver meio difícil de entender a narração da Peggy, nós perdoe, pois a carta dela não foi terminada, ela não teve tempo.

_“Querido Steve,_

_Os últimos resquícios da guerra já se foram, e embora a America ainda esteja se reerguendo, você não sabe a falta que o Capitão America faz, você não sabe a falta que você me faz._

_Tenho estado um pouco solitária desde que você partiu, tem sido apenas trabalho, casa, trabalho, casa, foi tudo o que me restou, falta alguma coisa, falta você._

_As vezes eu ainda me pergunto, o por que eu ainda escrevo essas cartas, você não vai ler, você nunca vai saber o quanto eu me arrependo por não ter passado mais tempo com você, e de como eu daria qualquer coisa para você estar aqui outra vez, mesmo que fosse por um instante, apenas por alguns segundos, eu estaria feliz._

_Você não imagina como eu queria que você estivesse aqui para...”_

A cada linha lida uma lagrima escorria pelo meu rosto, e aquela terrível sensação de angustia me invadia por completo, cada palavra não dita a ela, me corroía por dentro.

Havia duas semanas que Fury tinha me entregado as cartas de Peggy, e eu ainda não havia lido nem a metade, eram muitas, ao que parecia ela havia me escrito por anos, todas eram especiais, mas aquela, aquela era definitivamente a melhor de todas.

_“Eu queria que você estivesse aqui para ver ela crescer, ela tem os seus olhos, a sua coragem, a sua bondade, e os meus cabelos._

_Sinto muito, por não ter te contado antes, mas eu não pude, toda vez que eu tentava as palavras pareciam sumir, eu nunca consegui, me desculpe._

_Esta é a última carta que lhe escrevo, e eu apenas queria dizer, que aquela noite, aquela única noite, nos rendeu a nossa filha, Stella Carter._

_As vezes, a noite, eu leio as suas historias pra ela, você virou personagem de gibi, acredita? E então quando eu termino, ela sempre me faz a mesma pergunta._

_— Mamãe, onde está o papai?_

_E ai a resposta fica entalada na minha garganta, o que dizer para ela? Bom, sempre invento um a desculpa, mas ela é esperta, e um dia vai descobrir._

_Ela é esperta até demais, o soro que te transformou é hereditário, Steve. A nossa filha é como você, e um dia “_ eles _” viram atrás dela, e quando esse dia chegar, eu não sei o que vou fazer._

_Mas por enquanto Stella cresce normal, na medida do possível._

_Mas eu prometo que quando eles chegarem, eu vou estar lá para proteger ela, por nós dois.."_

Eu não sabia o que fazer, a carta não estava terminada, e quase incompreensível devido as lagrimas que caiam, eu só sabia de uma coisa; eu precisava encontra-lá, de qualquer jeito.

E eu a encontrarei.


End file.
